1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus to measure the length of a fish. In particular the present invention provides an accurate and user-friendly fish measuring device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conservation regulations prescribing certain length limitations on fish which may be kept, increased awareness of preserving our fisheries, infractions of fishing regulations and associated severity of penalties have all contributed to the need for an accurate and user-friendly fish measuring device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,617 describes an apparatus for measuring fish. It consists of an elongated V-shaped trough. Both ends of the trough are closed. Indicia on the sides of the trough provide the length of the fish from one end of the trough and can also be marked with the legal limit for different species. However this device will not facilitate the live release of fish that are under the limit. In addition it is not easily transported or stored.
Other devices for fish measuring are shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 348,405; U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,532; U.S. Design Pat. No. 369,115; U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,575; U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,838 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,932. None of these prior art devices facilitate the live release of fish that are under the limit and are not easily transported or stored.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fish measuring device that will reduce the manhandling of fish that need to be returned to the water and permit live release as required.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fish measuring device that can be easily transported and stored.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fish measuring device that can measure both smaller and larger fish.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a fish measuring device comprising a base member having top and bottom surfaces, first and second sides and first and second ends, side containment means and means for detachably connecting the side containment means to the top surface of the base member, said side containment means providing a fish containment trough and a scale provided within said fish containment trough; and means for extending the fish containment trough to measure larger fish.
The fish measuring device of the present invention reduces the time the fish is out of the water thereby increasing it""s chances of survival. If the fish must be released the fish measuring device of the present invention is put into the water to permit the fish to swim away. In addition the fish measuring device of the present invention, has detachable components that easily assembled and unassembled to facilitate transport and storage.
Further features of the invention will be described or will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.